


An Interactive Story, Side Time Line B. Starting Options, C & E2

by Pchan2017



Series: An Interactive Story [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Insert, interactive story, reward system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Notes: Thank you all again, for your beautiful support! I can not promise extra time lines for each new chapter, but I will do my best to keep things entertaining for you!C: Surprise surprise, a double!E2: A mix of A-D, randomized!Oh ho.. this is going to be fun!





	An Interactive Story, Side Time Line B. Starting Options, C & E2

The chime of the bell broke you from your own thoughts, and something within you plummeted as you took in your new.. guests.. Oh heck on a stick!

It was like looking in a fun house mirror! You always did expect you found find a carbon copy of yourself out there .. heh.. pun intended? But you never expected.. THIS!

 

Your double stood in the door way, and this one.. was ODD! Lollypop, one of those insanely swirled, huge jokers, in one hand, her arm wrapped lazily about the waist of a tall.. well if you called him a drink of water, that might insult him. This was.. a sight to see. No wonder you had yet to meet your double, they had been shacked up with this elemental.. apparently!

 

Ah well, better them then you. No offense to monsters, especially ones made of fire.. but the thought of snuggling up to a living flame.. really didn’t sit well with you.. you could almost smell your hair sizzling at the thought.

 

And heavens have mercy. If this powder puff of energy didn’t resemble something out of an otaku fashion magazine! Pastel colors from head to toe, more accessories then one should ever sport, all candy themed apparently.. and were those rose tinted shades? Nope, never.. never ever ever..

 

Ok maybe once.

 

“Grillby, Sweetness.. look what we have here! A dull copy of me! How darling!” Ok then, bitch. Got your number right there. Sure you could have a bit of a queen complex at times, but this person.. they took it to the max and then some.

 

As the pair drew near, it was hard to determine just what this ‘Grillby’ was thinking, as his.. well whatever served for eyes, were hidden behind swirled patterned lenses. He pushed the frames up with one surprisingly graceful, fluid like motion.. and you could have sworn those lenses glinted.. just as some villain’s in a cheesy anime might do.

 

Ok red flag number one! Oh and red flag number two.. purple.. well fraggle. These two were going to be so much fun.. “Welcome to the tilted spoon!” Yeah, real clever there boss. “How might I assist you this evening?” In other words, order and get the heck out!

 

This.. doppelganger hummed and made small sounds as if they were about to voice what they wanted.. only to shift their gaze elsewhere.. of all the frustrating people! As you tried to keep your nails from drumming along the surface of the counter, and your smile from twitching or falling.. you found something warm, tickling its way up your arm.

 

Glancing down.. well you could have controlled that scream if you tried, but then again.. Who carries small little living sparks with them?! Your inner mantra of , please don’t burn me! Was doing little to soothe your sky rocketing nerves at the moment.

 

It was when you caught the snickering of the two, that you knew you had been played. Joy, hopefully this would be their only trick tonight! Sighing, you tried to flick the spark away, but it seemed damned determined to cling to your wrist and.. walk.. its way… up your arm, nestle in against your neck and.. how the heck could a small flame purr?! Well.. not really pure.. more of a crackling sound, such as when a fresh log is placed upon a fire.. but still!

 

“Seems he likes you, what do you say Sweetness, shall we let them keep this one?” All.. freaking.. teeth. That smile was all teeth, yeah your double was trouble alright, and hold up a minute?! Let you keep this one! Now see here..

 

“Beautiful idea, my dear. Oh look at the time, seems we must be going.. do take good care of him, I shall return in a weeks time to see how you two are getting along!” Wait! You tried to call out to them.. but they had turned tail and walked out, being all stupid lovey dovey and annoying.

 

Shoulders slumped, you had to accept this little pest for now.. But wait a second.. they never ordered?! Oh you were going to think up some nasty revenge next time you saw them.. stewing in your own bitter venom, you tried to ignore the small tickling against your cheek as the spark made itself comfortable..

 

Could you leave this thing at home? By itself? Was that even safe? You would have to discuss this matter with your boss, maybe if you were lucky, he might know of an agency to come collect the tiny monster and take this.. ok slightly adorable, burden off your shoulders.

 

Poking the small flame, you could just see it shift from soft orange to a bright pink and.. it giggled.. ok new things to learn today! Flame monsters can be ticklish! And for that matter, there was substance to it, not just fire.. but something you couldn’t place your finger on.. well you could, but not describe it.

 

“Aren’t you an interesting little pest?” Agh, this ball of fire was growing on you! Nope, nope, nope! Do not start thinking up names.. and no you do not need to research what fire monsters eat.. Put down that damn phone and close up shop already!

 

“So what you think? Sparky?”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: X3 because.. I had to.  
> A: Take that long weekend you were thinking about.  
> B: Come to work like you should.  
> C: Confront your boss about the stupid name of the shop.  
> D: Request help from your boss, with finding this monster a new home.  
> E: Keep him around?  
> If you picked E!
> 
> A2: Name him? Sparky is kinda blah.  
> B2: Hey Sparky rocks! See how happy he is!  
> C: Research what the fire ball is going to need.  
> D: Just.. just go home and worry about all of this tomorrow.
> 
> Reward: You gained a pet!  
> Loss: Any peace of mind concerning your doubles.


End file.
